


Tired

by MyFullYetTwistedHeart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFullYetTwistedHeart/pseuds/MyFullYetTwistedHeart
Summary: Obi-Wan is tired. Qui-Gon is there.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Tired

'I'm tired, Qui'

Obi-Wan turned his head to look at the shimmering form of his partner, laying beside him on the small bed.

'I'm tired and I'm scared and I feel like I'm hiding from my problems'

Qui-Gon reached out to stroke Obi-Wan's cheek gently, a sympathetic smile on his face. Progress was slow, but over time they'd strengthened both their bond and his form to the point he could touch Obi-Wan. Light pressure was all he could maintain as of yet, but it had been a great relief to *hold* each other again after so many years.

'you're taking care of yourself, little one, possibly for the first time in your life. I'd hardly call that hiding'

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, focussing on the gentle caress against his cheek. Was he imagining things or did it feel stronger, more present somehow than it had before?

'there are people out there *fighting*, risking their lives to resist a threat that I helped-'

'no'

The voice was firm and did not invite contradiction

'you are not responsible for the Empire nor are you responsible for Vader. You did the best you could with what you had, Obi-Wan.'

Obi-Wan didn't answer.

'please, little one' Qui-Gon added, voice softer and gentler 'let yourself rest. Let go of your guilt. For me'

It was all Obi-Wan could do not to sob as he felt Qui-Gon's force presence drape over his own like a quilt, wrapping around him completely.

'it hurts'

'I know'

'I miss you'

'I'm right here, Obi-Wan. I never left your side'

His voice was small as he spoke shakily

'I want to hold you. Properly, Qui.'

'soon, little one. And the moment I am able I will never let you go'

It was a while before Obi-Wan slept, the painful silence helped somewhat by his lover's presence.

When he woke, he was still tired.

The pain didn't leave him.

But neither did Qui.


End file.
